Chained
by Sorceress Fujin
Summary: Three calm years have passed since the deepground incident, but once again, Avalanche finds themselves involved in another situation.  With Tifa’s disappearance Barret hospitalized Shelke’s death and an attempted capture of Reeve...
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**__ I continue to not own/make money from Final Fantasy 7 or this fanfic._

_**Rating:**__ M/18+_

_**Pairing(s):**__ Yuffie/Vincent, Cloud/Tifa_

_**Warning(s) (Any of these are possible):**__ Torture, abuse, D/s, BDSM, slave, m/f, m/f/f, f/f, Solo-M, Solo-F, voyeurism, N/C (rape)._

_**Summary:**__ Three calm years have passed since the deep ground incident, but once again, Avalanche finds themselves involved in another situation – this time it's personal. With Tifa's disappearance; Barret hospitalized; Shelke's death; and an attempted capture of Reeve, Avalanche and the Turks try to find out who their new enemy is, while avoiding capture themselves. _

_However, defeating the enemy might have been the easy part…_

**CHAINED**

"Why are you doing this?"

A short chortle echoed amongst the damp cellar, bouncing off the stonewalls and washing over the bound woman in the center, "For science, mostly. …To continue my brother's work."

The male's voice becomes dim towards the end and his black eyes shift back to the brunette, lingering over the large swell of her bare breasts before lifting to her glistening brown orbs, "I'm not a fool like he was, I won't allow some pathetic group of failures, including that relegated Shinra to interfere in my plans."

"You're insane!" the melodic tone of Tifa's voice was distorted as she struggled to speak beneath the thick wire holding her neck to the operating table, "If I don't get a chance to kill you, my friends will!"

Pushing his ponytail over his shoulder, the scientist pursed his lips, continuing on as though she hadn't spoken, "I'll discreetly get each of you and once I do," another short round of manic laughter leaves his lips and he leaned down, running a gloved finger across her chained arms, "Then no one will be able to get in my way!"

Taking a shallow breath, Lockheart closed her eyes tightly as he picked up an odd-looking knife, _'Damn it! Help me, Cloud!'_

Then she screamed.

**Chapter One**

_Several Weeks Later…_

Running a hand over her watery eyes, Yuffie tried to gain composure, but Elena's crying from across the room wasn't helping, _'Gawd, Rude now too? He's a Turk, how could he have been caught so easily? I hope you're alright Tifa…'_

"Quit crying, Elena. You're a Turk," Tseng chastened, but the ninja could see the brief flinch that crossed him as the other female burst into hard sobbing once again.

Cloud shifted uncomfortably, his jaw set and the black rings under his eyes the only hints that he was more than a little upset over the loss of his lover.

"Tell me, Cloud, do you have a plan or did you have another reason for calling us here?" Rufus's voice was heavy in tone, as though his tongue had suddenly become heavy.

From several feet away, Strife shifted and Yuffie took a sharp breath as his eyes settled on her, almost apologetically, _'What's that about?'_

Lifting her platinum eyes, the princess of Wutai diverted her gaze from the stoic – staring – Vincent who stood beside Cid.

Sighing, the blonde put his weight onto his left leg, "We need to do something… drastic if we are going to get Tifa and Rude back and find out who is doing this. I've got a plan, but it's risky."

"Just get on with it," Reno snapped, running a hand through his hair. "We're wasting time standing around here."

Tseng sighed, "Be quiet, Reno,"

Rubbing his forehead, Strife looked to Yuffie again, "You're going to have to be the one to do this."

"What the fuck you talking about Spike?" Cid snapped, leaning forward, "You just said this was risky, we ain't sending the brat! Why don't you just fucking tell us what the hell your plan is and then we'll all decide who the fuck can do whatever it is you are babbling about!"

"I concur," Vincent spoke, "Perhaps it is best we think this over."

"Geese! Thanks for all the support, guys!" Yuffie growled.

Reeve frowned, interrupting before things got out of hand, "We have reason to believe whoever this is will be in the Wutai region in the next few days. If we alter too much, then that might change and we'll lose this chance."

"Fine by me!" Reno drawled and Rufus sent him a scathing look, "What? I'd rather they lose her, than one of us."

Yuffie scuffed, slamming her hands onto her knees, "Thanks a lot, you jerk!"

A smirk drifted to the red heads face, "Anytime babe."

"Enough!" Strife's voice echoed, "This is serious."

Vincent narrowed his eyes, _'He is hiding something.'_

"Well? Are you going to tell me what I have to do?" Kisaragi asked, a nervous tapping to her foot,_ 'Why do I have a bad feeling about this?'_

Nodding, Cloud continued, "You'll go back to Wutai after this – just like you have planned. We don't want anything to seem out of place, so only one of us is going to be able to sneak in with you. Another group needs to head to the Golden Saucer – whoever this is likes to abduct or attack in areas where there is places to hide. All the alleys in—"

"Hold it, Spike!" Highwind interjected, "You just fucking said you thought this prick was going to be near Wutai, what the fuck we sending some of us to that loud ass place for?"

"We need to spread out in case our information is wrong; if it is, we might be able to get more clues that way."

Cid shook his head and leaned back as silence settled in the room, "I don't fuckin' like this."

"I know," Cloud spoke in a whisper, "That's why I'll be the one to go with Yuffie."

_**Several Hours Later…**_

Waiting for the others to leave the room, Vincent stopped his comrade at the door, "Why are you sending Yuffie?"

"It's," Cloud hesitated, "Fine, but don't tell the others, I can't risk them being distracted at a time like this. …Godo told Reeve that he found some tracks behind Yuffie's house that led into the forest. By the time he got Shake and Chekov the tracks were gone; as if they had never been there."

"Are you certain it didn't start snowing again? It is the season in Wutai at the moment." The blonde shook his head and Valentine's frown became deeper at the strange look in the mans eyes, "I see."

"I should get going, Cid should be ready to start loading the cargo and I don't want anyone to see me leaving here. If this person is watching us closely, it's possible he would notice I never left the Highwind otherwise." Shifting uncomfortably for the millionth time that night, Cloud pursed his lips, "Could you stay here and keep an eye on Barret? Cid's worried about leaving Shera here again…"

Vincent nodded, "Very well; that should help thwart the enemy from trying to get to you here, thinking you are unguarded."

"Huh?" Strife blinked and scratched his head, forcing himself away from his thoughts, "Oh, yeah, that would be good... I'll let the others know."

Raising an eyebrow at the incoherent speech, the ex-turk felt uneasiness settle into his stomach as his comrade headed down the stairs,_ 'Something more is amiss… I hope you know what you are doing Cloud.'_

**To Be Continued…**

**A/n:** Erm, I wrote this quickly and I am tired, so I hope it wasn't flowing too badly. Heh, anyway, I am still debating whether to continue this, so let me know what you think. There will likely be quite a bit of smut in this story as well – depends which direction I go, since I have several plots for it written out.


	2. Chapter 2 Betrayal

_**Disclaimer:**__ I continue to not own/make money from Final Fantasy 7 or this fanfic._

_**Rating:**__ M/18+_

_**Pairing(s):**__ Yuffie/Vincent, Cloud/Tifa_

_**Warning(s) (Any of these are possible):**__ Torture, abuse, D/s, BDSM, slave, m/f, m/f/f, f/f, Solo-M, Solo-F, voyeurism, N/C (rape)._

_**Summary:**__ Three calm years have passed since the deep ground incident, but once again, Avalanche finds themselves involved in another situation – this time it's personal. With Tifa's disappearance; Barret hospitalized; Shelke's death; and an attempted capture of Reeve, Avalanche and the Turks try to find out who their new enemy is, while avoiding capture themselves. _

_However, defeating the enemy might have been the easy part…_

**Chapter Two**

_Four Days Later…_

"Gawd, Cloud!" Yuffie growled out, looking to the man pacing her room. "We've been here four days; I don't think this guy is going to come. Whoever it is probably already knows you're here and decided to go running home with their tail between their legs."

Shaking his head, the blonde paused in his steps and looked out the window again, "No, tonight's the night."

Scrunching up her nose, the ninja frowned, "What makes you think that?"

"Follow me," Cloud interjected, not replying as he grabbed his sword and hurried for the door.

"W-what? Where are you going? You can't go outside—Cloud!" Bolting after him, Yuffie followed him behind the house and towards the trees, "You spiky-headed jerk! Tell me what you're doing already."

Tilting his head back, he sent her a glare, "Be quiet! I saw someone in the tree line."

"I don't have the shuriken, you idiot! I only have my origami with me."

Mako blue eyes focused on the trees now surrounding them, flickering back towards the perimeter that was now a ways away, "You won't need it."

Seeing movement ahead, Yuffie hurriedly began folding a piece of paper. Gasping, her words were muffled as Cloud's hand came around her mouth and the other around her waist – the origami falling to the snow coated ground.

Struggling to get out of her comrades grasp, Kisaragi narrowed her eyes on more movement in the distance. Light shimmered before them and the ninja froze as a low voice echoed as ominously as the body that suddenly appeared, accompanying it, "The infamous Cloud Strife."

"Where's Tifa?" Strife's voice was strangled and Yuffie could hear the desperation in his tone. One hand fell and he grabbed his weapon, narrowing his eyes at the blue haired man and his golden eyes – seemingly glowing like mako, "You said she'd be here, we had a deal!"

"She's here, don't fret." A chuckle left the man and he reached a hand up to flick at the ring on the leather collar around his neck, "Hand over the girl and I'll give her to you."

Shock wore off and platinum eyes flew wide. Pushing away from her friend, the brunette turned to bolt only to have his weapon drop and his arms secure her again. Realizations of his strange actions were finally making sense, "How could you?" Tears pricked the woman's eyes and she sent a foot back into his shin, breaking away again.

Running, Yuffie let out a scream into the snow as a body collided with hers, knocking her to the ground and sitting on the back of her thighs, "Let me go, you bastard!"

The man on her stiffened and she felt something slick press against her neck, _'It feels so cold…' _

Whispered words echoed with the wind,"I'm sorry…"

Vision swaying, Kisaragi tried to move and the weight on her disappeared as black spots interrupted her motionless stare. The sound of metal clanking was the last thing she could hear before succumbing to the abyss…

"That's it, use your tongue," the cold voice was lit with a manic laugh, a glass of wine in the man's hand as he looked down at the brunette woman on her knees, "Yes, show me your appreciation."

Dragging her tongue along his boot, Tifa could taste the salt of her tears as the guards hand gripped her hair painfully – holding her face down to the feet of the one called 'Master'. She could still taste her blood on it from when he cut her open again this morning – whatever he had done, taking away so much of her strength.

"Now, now, you best look more pleased," he ordered with a quirk of his lip, "Unless you would rather be used for my next experiment…"

Sucking in a pained breath, the woman felt her her sinuses congest and her eyes water more as she continued doing so with a forced smile.

Nostrils flaring, the scientist waved the guard away and watched her head drop lower. Grasping her hair, he pulled her face up roughly, "Beg me to lick my boots and I won't use you for anymore experiments. …You have such a pretty face, I'd hate to mare it."

Looking up abruptly, his dark eyes watched as a bleeding figure came through the sharp light – another slung over his shoulder. Letting go of the woman, he flicked his fingers to the guard again, "Take her to the laboratory."

"No!" Tifa yelled, grabbing his leg, "Please! I'll do anything – just don't… please?"

Licking his lips, the man stared down with a hint of a smile, "Perhaps next time you will be more compliant. Besides," he drawled, looking to the unconscious figure being dropped to the floor, "It seems one of your friends has decided to become my pet as well. I would hate to be rude and not welcome her properly..."

Darting her eyes across the room, Lockheart brought a hand to her mouth, stifling a scream as she saw who was now captured, "Yuffie!"

**To Be Continued…**

**A/n:** Mwhahaa! Another chapter. Hmm… looks like Cloud was desperate… don't worry, more about why he agreed to such a deal will come out soon. grins Let me know what you thought.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**__ I continue to not own/make money from Final Fantasy 7 or this fanfic._

_**Rating:**__ M/18+_

_**Pairing(s):**__ Yuffie/Vincent, Cloud/Tifa_

_**Warning(s) (Any of these are possible):**__ Torture, abuse, D/s, BDSM, slave, m/f, m/f/f, f/f, Solo-M, Solo-F, voyeurism, N/C (rape)._

**Chapter Three**

_Five Weeks Later…_

Staring at the endless gray of the ceiling with wide silver eyes, the woman counted the speckled stains of dried blood once more. _Thirty-eight, thirty-nine, forty... _Swinging her head over, Yuffie looked towards where she knew her cellmate to be. "Tifa! There's forty now."

"…I know…"

"I don't like even numbers. Always even numbers when…" Kisaragi's voice was strangled, a choking sound emitting with a small hiccup. "Master always – _always_ - experiments in even numbers: twos, fours, sixes, eights, tens, twenties..."

With tears drenching her face, Tifa crawled away from the corner towards the voice. "It'll be alright, Yuffie…" A ragged laugh reached her ears and the older woman's hands sunk into the puddles on the ground. Reaching out, Lockheart fumbled and found the other female, retracting her fingers as the ninja screamed. "Shh, Yu… it's alright, Cloud and the others will save us, I know it…"

_Elsewhere…_

"About fucking time you got your ass back here, Vince!" Cid bellowed across the room, lighting another cigarette.

Closing the door behind him, the heavy wind and rain was silenced to a dull roar, "Where is Cloud?"

Frowning, the pilot gestured to the bar counter, "Over there, fuckin' sulking still." Turning his head to the blonde, Highwind exhaled a cloud a smoke, "Yo' Spike! Get your ass over here."

"Huh?" Turning around, Cloud swayed a little as he looked towards the man in the archway. "Oh, hey, Vincent."

Pursing his lips, the gunman eyed the man suspiciously, "I ran into someone."

Jumping to his feet, Strife stumbled and steadied himself against the counter, "Do you know where they are? Is Tifa or Y-yu—Damn it! What do you know? Tell me!"

"Just hold your fuckin' chocobo's Spike! Let Vince sit the hell down before you go jumping down his fucking throat." Lifting a foot, Cid kicked out the chair across from him. "Take a damn seat Vincent."

Removing the death penalty from his cloak, crimson eyes narrowed on Strife as he aimed it at mako-eyed blonde, "Perhaps it is time you explained what really happened last month."

_Elsewhere…_

Slipping off his lab coat, the scientist spared a look to the shivering female, standing in the doorway to the bathroom. "Done with your shower, I see. Too cold?" Letting a smirk curl to his lips, he draped his jacket across a chair and ran his eyes over the petite brunette. "I assume you can figure out why I allowed you to be cleaned up."

The woman's head shook, from coldness or a voiceless response, the scientist was not certain. Nonetheless, he continued, "Since that pathetic friend of yours already is serving a purpose as my experiment and seeing as your stats do not match what I need now," a chuckle left his lips and hands moved to unbutton his shirt, "I will just have to use you for other purposes instead – for the time being."

With wide eyes, Yuffie stared at the man in fear. She could feel the water droplets sliding over the array of bruises on her body and her legs began to quake harder. _I have to get out of here… Please, someone get me out of here. I feel so weak…_

"It has been a while since I had a virgin." He remarked, removing his shirt. "I'm rather surprised by that though. After seeing the looks you get from that Vincent Valentine. I've seen the records of his Turk days… He wasn't one to miss opportunities of physical indulgence, well, until my brother's wife acted like the little slut and lured him in. That, however, is neither here nor there. Maybe when I capture him as well, I'll let him have a go at what is left of you, sound good?"

"I…"

Narrowing his eyes, the man pursed his lips. "I have not given you permission to speak!"

Lowering her head, Yuffie shuddered as his footsteps echoed much louder than she thought possible. If only they were not coming towards her…

**To Be Continued…**

**A/n:** Mwhahaa! Finally another chapter! Sorry for the long wait, had a bit of writers block and hot weather that made it too 'uncomfortable' to sit here and write. Part of the chapter was written a few weeks ago and some today, so I hope it wasn't too 'odd'. Anyway, hope you review!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**__ I continue to not own/make money from Final Fantasy 7 or this fanfic._

_**Rating:**__ M/18+_

_**Pairing(s):**__ Yuffie/Vincent, Cloud/Tifa_

_**Warning(s) (Any of these are possible):**__ Torture, abuse, D/s, BDSM, slave, m/f, m/f/f, f/f, Solo-M, Solo-F, voyeurism, N/C (rape)._

_**CHAPTER WARNING:**__ Non-consensual, anal_

**Chapter Four**

_Several Days Later…_

"Just shut the fuck up Spike," Cid snapped and flicked the ashes from his cigarette. "You've already complicated things enough! Just let us fucking deal with whatever that psycho sent to Vince."

A frown came to Reeve's face as he looked between the two, "Fighting isn't going to change what has been done." Two sets of blue eyes snapped to his. "I've already had the package inspected. Why not let Vincent open it? It was addressed to him."

"Fine!" Cloud's chair scrapped against the ground and Shera looked to him sympathetically.

Vincent looked down at the rectangular package with trepidation. _Nothing good will come of this._

"Well?" The pilot snapped. "Open the fuckin' thing already!"

With a silent sigh, the older man let his claw cut away the packaging.

Cloud's face went pale.

Cid's tone was incredulous, "A videotape?"

_Elsewhere…_

With a flurry of anger fueling his steps, the scientist came into his room. His black eyes locked onto the brunette bound and locked to the floor by the chain running from her neck to a hook. "That pathetic excuse of a woman has proved useless in today's experiments!" He snapped and stopped before the woman. "At least my servant managed to accomplish more than her today, I see. Finally came in here and cleaned you up."

Bending down, the man unhooked her and yanked the ninja to her feet by the chain. Looking at her, he eyed the evidence of copulation between her thighs. "You're disgusting." His eyes flickered, "Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

_Please don't… _Yuffie's heart pounded as she did as ordered. Her body was quaking from the lack of food and fear. He tugged on the chain again and she gasped as he pushed her towards the bed. _Stop, please…_

The sound of a buckle unclasping seemed to echo and the ninja could feel a familiar prodding piece of flesh press against her.

"Don't think for a moment, I am going to go that easy on you." He drawled, positioning himself at her other entrance. "After what that bitch pulled, you'll be taking the punishment for the both of you." With swiftness, he forced himself inside.

Yuffie screamed.

_Three Weeks Later..._

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you fuckin' liked watchin' that shit." Reno drawled, leaning against the doorframe to Vincent's room.

The gunman looked up in annoyance. "It is possible there are clues as to the location."

"There ain't any, Valentine." The Turk continued. "Reeve's morons have been over it a thousand times. So stop watching the ninja's cherry get popped and do something more productiv—Whoa! Don't point that thing at me!"

"Get out."

"Tch, whatever." Reno turned, pausing after he took a step. "Oh, almost forgot. Cloud wants you to get downstairs. Barret's awake."

**To Be Continued…**

**A/n:** Wow, talk about a long wait. So very sorry! Is anyone still reading this? o.O Well, if you're reading this, then likely so. So Thank you! Please review, I'll try and get another chapter out very very soon.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**__ I continue to not own/make money from Final Fantasy 7 or this fanfic._

_**Rating:**__ M/18+_

_**Pairing(s):**__ Yuffie/Vincent, Cloud/Tifa_

_**Warning(s) (Any of these are possible):**__ Torture, abuse, D/s, BDSM, slave, m/f, m/f/f, f/f, Solo-M, Solo-F, voyeurism, N/C (rape)._

**Chapter Five**

_Three Months Later…_

"It's been over three months," Vincent spoke, quieting the others that had begun to argue once more, "over two since we have heard anything from the enemy."

Barret nodded and his eyes flickered about the room before lifting them to the gunman. "Vince is right. We need to attack that bastard!"

"Are you fuckin' crazy?" Cid snapped. "How the fuck do you think you got captured? We don't know what we're fuckin' up against."

Cloud frowned, "Sitting around here isn't helping either."

"Don't you even fuckin' start!" The pilot bellowed and slammed his fist down. "If you're for this, I'm definitely fuckin' not!"

Exasperated, Valentine sighed and interrupted. "With the information Barret has given up, as well as the leads that have matched up with his memories – it is possible we stand a chance."

Reeve nodded slowly, "Perhaps… it would be necessary to fully equip ourselves with materia." Crimson eyes looked at him quickly and he swallowed hard. They all knew who would have been best to equip them in with that.

"In case we are discovered. The materia will at least allow us to be preemptive."

"I only have two slots to carry materia." Nanaki spoke. "I doubt that will be enough."

Shera's face lit up and she looked to the Captain before speaking. "What about the blocks, Miss. Yuffie created? The ones that attach to the existing to provide more slots? Would those work? They're still in the safe."

"Fuckin' damn it, Shera!" Cid grinned, "You're not so useless are you?"

_Elsewhere…_

Platinum eyes lingered a moment over her comrade that lay almost lifeless on the operating table. The stench of the room was unpleasant and Yuffie could feel blood beneath her feet.

"What are you waiting for?" The scientist snapped. "Bring me my food."

"Forgive me, Master." She chimed, continuing through the mess and setting the tray of food beside him.

Yuffie could feel the stitches on her chest sting as he flung his cup of water at her.

"I told you I wanted bottled water. I will not drink that pathetic excuse for Midgar water." The man rose and brushed a hand through his hair. Obsidian eyes lingered over her and he pushed his chair back. "Get over here."

Tifa's eyelids flickered as her friend came into view. In motionless silence, she watched as the man made her comrade bend over and grip the side of the operating table she was on. It was not hard to figure out what was going to happen. Yuffie wasn't wearing anything more than a metal band around her neck, after all.

Pain ceased her and Lockheart watched as the princesses body began jerking with the man's thrusts. Bloody hands were tight against her hips and Tifa could see blood dripping down the younger woman's legs.

_They're never going to find us… I can't take this much longer. _Tifa's last thought before Yuffie's scream sent her eyes blurry in fear and her mind into a dark abyss.

Elsewhere…

"Did you get the blueprints?" Cloud spoke.

Cid muttered.

"Yes." Reeve interjected and looked at the map solemnly before spreading it out on the table.

"The fuck?"

"You've got to be fuckin' kidding me!"

Vincent sighed. "They're right here in Midgar."

"Fine – that just makes this quicker for us." Strife intoned, "We attack tomorrow night."

**To Be Continued…**

**A/n:** Another chapter – and this time, no long wait! Hope you enjoyed it.


	6. Chapter 6  Counting

_**Disclaimer:**__ I continue to not own/make money from Final Fantasy 7 or this fanfic._

_**Rating:**__ M/18+_

_**Pairing(s):**__ Yuffie/Vincent, Cloud/Tifa_

_**Warning(s) (Any of these are possible):**__ Torture, abuse, D/s, BDSM, slave, m/f, m/f/f, f/f, Solo-M, Solo-F, voyeurism, N/C (rape)._

**Chapter Six**

_Next Night…_

Panic struck Cid as he heard the fighting down the hall, "I hope you were fuckin' right about leaving Cloud and the others to fight those fuckers!" The pilot halted as they came to the end of the cold corridor. "I still don't trust Spike ain't collaborating with that fucker still."

"He's not." Vincent shook his head, "They'll be fine – we got in without being detected."

"It is thanks to Yuffie's materia obsession." Nanaki piped in as they continued down the next hall. "I do hope Miss. Yuffie and Miss. Tifa are still… hanging on."

An angered sigh flittered behind the collar of the gunman's cape. _It is my fault. I should have been paying more attention. Another sin… Perhaps, if I had—_

"Yo' Vince!" Highwind chirped, "Snap out of it, I think I found the right door. Whoa! What you—fuck!"

"That was rather loud…" Nanaki commented as the lock to the entrance snapped from the gun being slammed upon it. "We should hurry."

Darkness bathed the room and Vincent blinked in adjustment as the lights flicked on. Blood soaked the floor and he could make out a body on the bed. Pale, bloody, and covered in stiches.

"Tifa!" Cid's voice stuttered. "Shit! She ain't dead is she?"

Crimson eyes watched as the pilot and RedXIII headed toward the bed. A wall leaving only a small gap on the far end. If chaos had still been within him, he knew the demon would have been berating him on standing there like a fool. _Where is Yuffie? Are we too late?_

"Other side."

The cigarette fell from Highwind's lips and Vincent took a startled step forward.

"Tifa?" Nanaki's voice was shallow. "We thought you were…"

"Other side…"

"What?" Cid frowned, "What the fuck you talkin' about?" With a shake of his head, he came closer. We don't have time, we need to get you out of here before you fucking die!"

_Other side? _With a furrow of his eyebrows, Vincent crept the end of the bed. His eyes flickered as he came closer. Dirty, bloody, and chained to the floor was… "Yuffie!"

The ninja clenched her eyes shut and began to count loudly. Tifa started to cry.

_Two Hours Later…_

"She's counting again." Reeve commented as he stepped out of the medical bay. "Tifa wasn't doing much better, but Cloud managed to get her calmed down."

"Can't you give the brat a sedative?" Barret questioned, leaning against his cane. His body was still healing.

Nanaki shook his head from across the table. "It wouldn't be wise to mix chemicals at the moment. We don't know what types of things Hojo's relative injected into them."

Cid slammed his hand down, "That fuckin' bastard! You guys should've kept him alive so we could—"

"To much of a risk." Vincent interjected. "Had he gotten free…"

"This might have happened again." Reeve continued. "Right now we need to focus on getting Tifa and Yuffie better. That's all that matters now."

The door cracked open and Shera poked her head out. "Reeve, we need your help!"

_Several Hours Later…_

With a frown, Vincent placed the ninja on her feet and sat down before her. The bathroom was smaller than he remembered and the steam of the bath was fogging the mirrors. _I shouldn't be the one doing this. Has she not been subjected to enough? _

Shera's orders for him to bath her had come from desperation. Whether it was his dark persona or some remembrance, he was the only one who could get Yuffie to calm down at all. Removing his cape from her, his crimson watched in startled shock as she reached up and tugged her sheer covering off – breaking the thread that held the left shoulder strap on.

It pooled at her feet and her nipples hardened from the slight breeze of the cooling vent. The princess moved jerkily as she turned towards the counter. Her body bent over it and Vincent sucked in a breath – anguish catching him like a water balloon across the face. "Yuffie – no!"

Vincent grabbed her arm and pulled her up again. Tears were flooding her face, though no other sign showed her sadness. Her eyes were dull – lifeless. "Yuffie." His tone came out softer, "You're safe now. Both you and Tifa are safe now."

Leading her to the bath, the gunman once again heard her start counting…

**To Be Continued…**

**A/n:** Another chapter – and this time, no long wait! Hope you enjoyed it.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer:**__ I continue to not own/make money from Final Fantasy 7 or this fanfic._

_**Rating:**__ M/18+_

_**Pairing(s):**__ Yuffie/Vincent, Cloud/Tifa_

_**Warning(s) (Any of these are possible):**__ Torture, abuse, D/s, BDSM, slave, m/f, m/f/f, f/f, Solo-M, Solo-F, voyeurism, N/C (rape)._

**Chapter Seven**

_Two Weeks Later…_

Vincent frowned as the room fell silent. He could see Yuffie muttering to herself on the far end of the room and Tifa standing beside her crying. Their conditions weren't improving with the constant fighting of everyone else.

Everything seemed to set the both of them off. Something as insignificant taking a sip of their drink would sometimes send the older brunette into tears – which in turn caused Yuffie to start counting.

It was the counting none of them could understand.

Tifa always would cry harder whenever their comrade would start that again. They'd only tried to stop it a few times before they realized the counting seemed to keep Yuffie from screaming her head off. Neither spoke of their captivity – or anything else…

Vincent sighed, _We must try something else._

"This has to stop." Reeve spoke, earning the looks of the others in the room. "Perhaps, it is the fighting between all of us that is causing the lack of improvements."

Shera eyed the man mutely as she exited the kitchen and headed towards the two woman. Sandwiches in her hands.

Crimson eyes flickered as the man continued speaking…

_One Day Later…_

They'd arrived just moments ago. It had taken more convincing then just Reeve's none-too-subtle suggestion of sending Tifa with Cloud and Yuffie with Vincent – and to Nibleheim no less. One of the few towns they could be sure things wouldn't get into the news. That was the last thing they needed at the moment.

Vincent looked about the fixed up mansion with pursed lips. Yuffie was standing silently beside him, but he didn't doubt her eyes were still on the floor. "You'll be staying here with me for a while, Yuffie."

Crimson orbs dropped down to her and the woman tensed, "You're safe here, Yuffie. Nothing can happen to you while I'm here." The gunman began forward, "Come with me."

Yuffie's feet padded softly as she followed her comrade. The stairs creaked and she hurried to catch up, taking a hold of cloak in her palm. Vincent slowed and continued up slowly. It had been like this the entire way here. The Sierra had more creaks than his stairs at times.

"It is alright." He repeated as they walked down the hall to the room beside his. It would need cleaning, but would do for the night. Hesitantly, she let go of him. "In here." He ushered her inside and stood there uneasy. "This is your room. You should get some sleep, it has been a long day."

The ninja nodded mutely and turned quickly as he headed for the door.

Vincent paused as he felt her eyes. He rose an eyebrow. "What is it?"

Yuffie shook her head and looked away.

It was going to be a long night.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/n:** Mwhahaa! On a roll lately with updating.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer:**__ I continue to not own/make money from Final Fantasy 7 or this fanfic._

_**Rating:**__ M/18+_

_**Pairing(s):**__ Yuffie/Vincent, Cloud/Tifa_

_**Warning(s) (Any of these are possible):**__ Torture, abuse, D/s, BDSM, slave, m/f, m/f/f, f/f, Solo-M, Solo-F, voyeurism, N/C (rape)._

**Chapter Eight**

_Next morning…_

Vincent gave a guttural groan in his sleep – a mix between pleasure and anguish. His mind was replaying that video in his head, like it had done many times. The gunman's heart raced as he tried to get the man away from her… none the less, his cock reacted.

It felt as though someone was deep throating him. His hips bucked as the tongue flicked against some nerves. The dream changed and he could see his bedroom. Vincent relaxed with the changed setting – anything was better than watching the horrors his comrade had been put through.

The gunman looked down and watched as Yuffie's mouth ravished his hardened cock. She was naked and the same could be said about him – not that he ever slept clothed any longer. It was too much of a reminder of the coffin.

Vincent groaned again, he could feel himself getting close. _So close…_ His clawed hand reached out and rested on her head. _Very close… Yes… _With gentleness he stroked her hair, coaxing her to continue. His cock twitched and he pressed a little firmer, grunting as he spurted down her throat. _Yes…_

Yuffie sat up and the ex-turk frowned.

_Something isn't right…_

"Yuffie?"

Platinum eyes blinked at him and he sat up abruptly, wide eyed. "What the hell did you do?"

The ninja recoiled and Vincent tried to catch his breath.

_No! Tell me I didn't just…! _"What do you think you're doing in here?"

This wasn't a dream – the princess of Wutai, his comrade, had just...

"I…"

"Get out of here!" Vincent snapped; anger made him eyes pulse. "Go back to your room while I get dressed."

She scurried away with a quickness that made a frown come to the gunman. _Damn it. _

His claw and hand covered his face. _I knew this was a bad idea._

Climbing out of the bed, Vincent hurried to get dressed. He had to figure out what to do – and figure it out now.

Yuffie stood with fear just a few feet into her room. Her eyes were glazed and her breathing erratic. The memories of things before her capture and her capture were blurred so badly… It felt as though she didn't know who she was anymore.

Her door flew open and she turned abruptly. The fear of being in pain suffocated her and she backed up. Vincent advanced on her, but stopped. The cold wall was pressing against her back and she shut her eyes tightly – beginning to count in her head. _I'll make it through this._

"It's alright Yuffie." Vincent's tone had an edge to it, but softened as he continued. "I'm not going to hurt you."

_He's lying… _"Angry…" Yuffie whispered, trying not to believe his false words. They couldn't be true… _could they?_

A gentle tug on her arm and the ninja gasped as she was pulled against the man. His arms were awkward against her as though he didn't know what he was doing, but comforting.

"I won't ever hurt you, Yuffie."

Yuffie wished she could believe him…

**To Be Continued…**

**A/n:** Here's the update! MWHAHAHA! Hmm… looks like things sprung right off there grins Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer:**__ I continue to not own/make money from Final Fantasy 7 or this fanfic._

_**Rating:**__ M/18+_

_**Pairing(s):**__ Yuffie/Vincent, Cloud/Tifa_

_**Warning(s) (Any of these are possible):**__ Torture, abuse, D/s, BDSM, slave, m/f, m/f/f, f/f, Solo-M, Solo-F, voyeurism, N/C (rape)._

**Chapter Nine**

_Several Days Later…_

Yuffie moved about the kitchen hesitantly. Vincent was sitting at the table and she could feel his eyes on her occasionally. Placing her dish in the sink, she gasped as another was put into the soapy water. _When did he…?_

"It's alright."

The ninja nodded, her heart slowing a little as he began helping her wash the plates. She still felt bad for ruining his breakfast. It had gone cold by the time she stopped crying and counting.

Vincent pursed his lips, he'd have to get a lock for the kitchen door. _I should have paid more attention…_ His tongue clicked against the roof of his mouth. He could still see the look of terror on her face as she saw him slicing a tomato for the omelets.

Like most things, it wasn't anything dramatic that caused her reaction, but each had their reasons – something that made her reality flicker with her memories. Reeve had warned him that his WRO doctors had found some nerve reassignments. They were less extensive than Tifa's, but there, nonetheless. Unfortunately, it would likely be a long time before they found out what all had been done to the both of them.

"I…"

"It's alright." Vincent repeated. Something he had been repeating thousands of times over the past few days. It was possible the counting was lessening, but it was still too early to tell. Six days was hardly any time to make assessments.

Passing a dish over, he watched as she set it on the drying rack with the others. It was going to take some time to get used to a quiet Yuffie.

"I'll be going into town today to see how Tifa and Cloud are doing."

Her eyes remained down, but he didn't miss the way her body tensed.

"Do you wish to come with?"

Yuffie shifted and looked up at him.

Vincent frowned. He didn't want to force her to come with, but he wasn't sure about leaving her alone. "If you want to, then you need to answer me."

"…Yes."

"Go get dressed and meet me in the foyer."

"Okay."

The gunman took a breath as she left. _At least she answered back…_

He could only hope she was able to continue moving forward.

_One Hour Later…_

Cloud shifted uncomfortably as Vincent gave him a hard stare. Tifa was sipping some tea almost obsessively. The calming potion Reeve's employees had authorized was at least working a little.

Vincent glanced at Yuffie who was sitting beside Lockheart. She flinched every time the blonde shifted or paled when he glanced her way. _This was not the best idea. I'd forgotten Strife had… no wonder she is-- _"We'll be going now. It is getting late."

Brown eyes looked to the ninja as the woman rose. For all the gunman could tell, Tifa always seemed more concerned with how Yuffie was doing than herself. She became nearly hysterical whenever Yuffie was upset as well. Vincent could not help but wonder what all had happened during their captivity.

Cloud sighed and stood, "Yeah, I guess."

Yuffie flinched and leaned back against the couch. Tifa looked at her, then Cloud, and back with confusion. They shared a look before the younger woman turned her face away, unwilling to explain. Tears came to Lockheart's eyes.

Vincent frowned and gave Cloud a firm glare. He knew better than to make quick movements around her – that much had been shown when they were all in Midgar. "Come here, Yuffie. It's alright." He hadn't missed the exchange of glances between the two woman. _Tifa must not know that Cloud… _A sigh threatened to leave his mouth. _Matters are bound to be worse if she finds out._

Once out of the house, he lifted the edge of his cape and draped it around Yuffie. Her body remained tense, but she seemed a bit more relaxed nonetheless.

The walk back was taken slowly.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/n:** Mwhaha! Hope you enjoyed it.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer:**__ I continue to not own/make money from Final Fantasy 7 or this fanfic._

_**Rating:**__ M/18+_

_**Pairing(s):**__ Yuffie/Vincent, Cloud/Tifa_

_**Warning(s) (Any of these are possible):**__ Torture, abuse, D/s, BDSM, slave, m/f, m/m/f, f/f, Solo-M, Solo-F, voyeurism, N/C (rape)._

**Chapter Ten**

_One Month Later…_

Vincent groaned and pressed his head against the shower wall. His hand pumped quickly over his throbbing cock. He could still remember how she felt beneath him – so responsive – and he hadn't even been awake yet.

Yuffie had climbed into his bed again and waking up with her underneath him sent a shudder down the gunman's spine.

_Eh, so close. _Picking up the pace, he groaned again as he neared. Even now he couldn't get the feel of grinding against her from his mind. He'd almost taken her without even being conscious.

The bathroom door opened and Valentine grunted his release with embarrassment. _Damn it, Yuffie. _"I'd prefer you knocked."

Yuffie paused and eyed the man through the clear door. "I…"

"What are you doing in here?"

Platinum eyes blinked and watched him grab a towel. "I…" Yuffie frowned and the gunman sighed, opening the door. Her eyes flicked down and back. "I could've helped you with that."

"No, Yu." Vincent tried to soften his tone, but a forlorn look still appeared. He still didn't understand her constant interest in 'assisting' him. _If only I could have been the one to avenge… _"We've talked about this."

The ninja pursed her lips and turned her glossy eyes away.

"Yu…"

Yuffie shook her head, her body looking oddly small as she turned and left the room in a hurry.

Vincent pursed his lips. _Perhaps it is time I asked her more about what happened._

_Three Days Later…_

Yuffie paced the floor of her comrade's library. _He'll be here any minute. _She swallowed hard and stopped before the window. _I… how can I ask him this? I don't even understand it myself, but he was a Turk, they did things like this before. He's the only one I can ask that can understand. _

Her body trembled with her thoughts. _Does Tifa feel like this? …No, no, no. She's stronger than me, she's starting to become like she was again. I'm just… weak. _

The ninja's eyes glossed over. _I'm no longer the white rose of Wutai. How can I be when I need—_

"Yuffie?" Vincent frowned as the woman gasped and turned abruptly. Her eyes were wide and the baggy shirt she wore barely fell down her thighs. "Are you alright?"

"…Yes." _One, two, three—no no… I have to stop that. _"I…" Platinum eyes locked onto the man as he strode forward and stopped. _I can do this. _"Can I ask you something?"

An eyebrow rose, but he nodded silently.

"When you were a Turk, you… I mean, they… erm, you and them… had Pet's before, didn't you? I know it's becoming outdated around the world, but…"

"Don't," Vincent interjected, his eyebrows furrowed. "You do not have to worry. I do not plan to make you a Pet. You deserve to be more than someone's bedding endeavor."

Yuffie shook her throbbing head. Her heart was beating pumping furiously and her body trembled. "I can't live like this!" She gasped out, "I don't know why, but I can't be like I was. I can't! I need… I… hate it, but I need… damn it, Vincent!"

Crimson eyes flickered as her shoulders began to quake. "You'll make it through—"

"You of all people I thought would understand." Yuffie pleaded and her wet eyes looked up to him. "Or can you tell me you're like you were before what happened with Hojo?" The gunman fell silent and she continued. "You don't have to help me with this, but at least help me find someone who can give me what I need. I'd even ask Cloud, but..." A shiver ran down her spine.

"You do not know what you are asking of me." Vincent relented. "I am nothing near as cruel as what you have experienced, but I am not a kind lover, Yuffie."

Yuffie nodded quickly, "I know. You were a Turk after all…"

"If I agree to this, then you will have to agree to some things before," he began. "If I believe it is making you worse, then it will stop immediately."

Platinum eyes flickered, "…Okay."

Vincent sighed, "Very well."

**To Be Continued…**

**A/n:** Sorry it took some time, I had some major writers block on how to get this to where I wanted. Also, I have been making more detailed outlines for my NaNoWriMo plot. This means that although I will try and update in November, I will be focusing foremost on NaNo. Speaking of which, anyone else doing NaNo this year? Anyway, hope you liked the chapter!


	11. Author Note

**Not An Update! AHHH!**

Since I am doing NaNoWriMo this month and wont be updating this story during November unless I get a chance, I thought I might as well give everyone the link to the NaNoWriMo story I am doing. Got to love shameless promotion!

If you want to know what NaNoWriMo is go to (nanowrimo (dot) org)

My story, Fated Enslavement, is located on Fictionpress (dot) net, under Sorceress Fujin pen name.

Here is the link, remember to take out the spaces.

www . fictionpress . com / s / 2433237 / 1 /

I will try and update as soon as possible though! ducks from flying objects being thrown

**-Sorceress Fujin**


	12. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer:**__ I continue to not own/make money from Final Fantasy 7 or this fanfic._

_**Rating:**__ M/18 _

_**Pairing(s):**__ Yuffie/Vincent, Cloud/Tifa_

_**Warning(s) (Any of these are possible):**__ Torture, abuse, D/s, BDSM, slave, m/f, m/m/f, f/f, Solo-M, Solo-F, voyeurism, N/C (rape)._

**Chapter Eleven**

_Several Weeks Later…_

Yuffie clutched at the covers as her lover flipped her over and pushed inside of her again. His thick cock was filling her so completely. A moan left her mouth and she begged for more. No matter what he claimed, she knew he loved it when she did. When she pleaded for him to _fuck her harder _and to _use her, fill her…_

The gunman tightened his grip on the woman's hips and pumped himself inside of her faster. A shiver of exhilaration had shot down his spine the moment she cried out for him to go harder. He had to stop this… How could he continue doing this to her?

Vincent clenched his jaw as he neared. He was so close to cumming and he could feel his balls tighten in response. _I should not be doing this. She needs to heal… damn it..._

It had been his mantra for weeks; after a late night escapade that occurred after they had shared a few drinks. He had allowed himself to indulge in his 'master' role that she asked of him and had enjoyed it at first. She had become so wet after he had ordered her to bend over the coffee table in front of him and wait there until he was done with his drink…

However, after some romps in the living room she had begged him to 'force' her. That she wanted him to be rough and _make _her do what he wished. He had obliged after some coercing from her. It was as though no matter how he tried, he could not resist her… not when she was so responsive.

The morning after had made him feel… unpleasant. She flinched when he touched her, and although it was only for a split second upon waking up… he could not forget it, or the look on her face. She had said it was because of the dream she had just woke up from, and was quite insistent on it.

Vincent grunted loudly as he came with Yuffie clenched around his cock. Today was another morning in their house and… he was determined to find a better way to 'cure' her now that they were both sated. This could not be helping… could it? Even if she had not counted absently in weeks or went into inconsolable fits of crying. It was the only reason he continued this…

"Yuffie…?"

"You're so good," she answered as he pulled out. Yuffie gave a relaxed look and turned onto her back. "I love it when you take me in the morning."

The gunman's nostrils flared and he tossed his head to the side. "Clean me off," he ordered, but he couldn't look at her as he said it. What had happened to his plans for the day? He was supposed to be finding another way. She knew what happened when she said things like that to him…

Vincent's deflating cock twitched as a tongue bathed it. He finally looked down and watched the evidence of their coupling be swallowed away. She was so eager to please him… just like she was before her capture.

After a moment, he pulled back and reached down to pull up his pants. He had woken up before her, as usual, with the determination not to indulge, but… that had failed when she begged him. Where had his never ending self control gone?

"We're going to visit Reeve today," Vincent stated abruptly.

Yuffie blinked and eyed him with curiosity. "You want him to join us?"

"No," Valentine replied and shifted uncomfortably. This was going to be difficult to explain to that man. "It is time we figured out why…" _Why I cannot resist you… _"Why you have these insistent urges."

The ninja shrunk a little and her heart pounded. Fear was threading through her quickly and she bit her lip. "…Then I'll have to go in a lab…?"

Vincent frowned. "No," he interjected. "But, if you do, I will be with you the entire time."

Yuffie nodded a little and looked down. "I don't want to be alone out there."

"I'll be with you the entire time, I promise," Vincent repeated. It was going to be a long day…

**To Be Continued…**

**A/n:** NaNoWriMo is finally OVER and I COMPLETED my novel – Fated Enslavement! It is posted here, if you care to read: www . fictionpress . com / s / 2433237 / 1 /

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	13. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer:**__ I continue to not own/make money from Final Fantasy 7 or this fanfic._

_**Rating:**__ M/18 _

_**Pairing(s):**__ Yuffie/Vincent, Cloud/Tifa_

_**Warning(s) (Any of these are possible):**__ Torture, abuse, D/s, BDSM, slave, m/f, m/m/f, f/f, Solo-M, Solo-F, voyeurism, N/C (rape)._

**Chapter Twelve**

_Several Hours Later…_

Yuffie turned her eyes away from Reeve. Instead of her and Vincent going to him, he had mentioned something about being on his way to their house instead – to check up on Yuffie and Tifa.

"…How have you been, Yuffie?" Tuesti questioned, anxious to break the silence. It seemed odd to have her so quiet, when she used to be the one yapping on. "Has Vince been treating you well?"

"I'm fine, yes."

Reeve pursed his lips and waited for more of a response, but nothing came. Her eyes seemed a little glazed and he quickly looked to Vincent as the man came from the kitchen with a tray of tea. "How are things, Vince?"

"…Fine."

An exasperated sigh left the former employee of Shinra and the middle-aged man leaned forward to grab one of the offered cups. "I thought you called me because you needed help. If everything is fine, then what is the problem? Yuffie seems to be doing much better, it seems like."

"It is about what I spoke to you about earlier," Vincent offered and took a sip of his drink. Yuffie was curled up at his side now – as she did every time he sat beside her.

Reeve nearly spit out his tea. "You were serious?" At the unblinking gaze that greeted him, he looked to Yuffie. "Well, I do suppose it is possible… if she has been as you say, but she certainly doesn't seem like it right now."

Yuffie shifted and tried to ignore the want of copulating. She could feel the coldness of Vincent's metal arm against her and it send a chill through her spine. It always felt so good against her hip, when he drew her roughly back against him.

"Could he have caused a way for her to have that type of addiction? It seems almost unnatural… as though it was not just from… repetitive use," Reeve commented and slipped his stare back to his older comrade. His throat felt tight and he couldn't help the odd tightness of his pants. He knew he shouldn't be effected by this, but it wasn't as though he had never looked at Yuffie before… she had always turned him down though.

Vincent frowned as the other man coughed and shifted. "There have been a few cases of this documented in Hojo's old files," he said bitterly. "Two of the five cases were cured by… extensive sexual acts; another two by death; and the last by the act of control, combined with the first."

"We should… test the theories then," Reeve stated, in as much of a calm voice as he could. "Well, besides death – that is not an option."

Vincent nodded after a moment. "Perhaps that is the best course of action…"

**To Be Continued…**

**A/n:** Another update – and it didn't take forever! Hope you liked the chapter, I am still trying to get a 'feel' for the story again.


End file.
